Multi-disc clutches of this type see widespread use, especially in motor vehicles. For example, multi-disc clutches are used in transfer cases, which are used in all-wheel drive vehicles for distributing torque onto the individual vehicle axles. As a rule, multi-disc clutches have inner and outer discs engaging with one another that are connected to an inner part of the clutch (e.g., the input shaft) or an outer part (e.g., the clutch cage). In order to be able to connect the shaft and the clutch cage in a driven manner, the discs are placed in a frictional engagement with one another. Such a multi-disc clutch is disclosed in DE 10 2006 034, 153 A1. It includes a clutch hub that produces a rotationally secure connection between the inner discs of the clutch and the input shaft. A return device for the clutch is also disposed in the hub in order to be able to reliably separate the inner and outer discs from one another (“ventilation”) and reduce drag torque when separating the clutch. Multi-disc clutches of this kind are generally wet running, i.e., the discs are lubricated and cooled using oil.
Although multi-disc clutches of this type are very reliable, clutches are needed that are more cost effective and that are not inferior in any way to the known clutches, in particular with regard to their dynamics and ability to transfer torque.